voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ivo Arend's Journal
Ivo Arend's journal is a collection of thoughts written by Akarvian mage Ivo Arend at the urging of Hailtia Wolhol, a notable magic scholar. Journal Entries Entry 1 : Hi. Well, uhm, my name is Ivo Arend, my friend Hailey said I should start writing in a journal. Cliff said she didn't know what she was talking about but I really respect Hailey. I just moved into my new tower, though! Oh this should be fun, fun fun indeed! Hailey says I should write down any thoughts I have, catalog them. Cliff wants me to talk about the past, though. I guess I could talk about some of my experiences with the tower, that was entertaining to watch! I got lots of funny looks from the construction workers. Cliff was mean to them but I just smiled and laughed. I don't really have time right now though, but this should be good! Entry 2 : I was thinking about the tower today. The construction people really hated that project. One guy even screamed at me that it wouldn't work! Cliff told me to push him into the lake. That was mean, so I picked him up and put him there instead! Hailey started yelling a lot after that, but the tower got made. I remember the construction mans face turned all shades of blue when I told him about the tower of lights! I need it for the Hardlight experiments, though. How else am I supposed to color them!? Entry 3 : I mentioned Hardlight before. I think that's what Hailey wanted me to write about, my Hardlight theory. I came up with the idea way back at school, CUSA! That's where I met Hailey. Gosh it's such a blur now, but it was such an experience, school in the North! That's where I got my motivation for the tower, you know. Mr. Alfred's! Never met the old coot. Somethings weird about him, something fishy. Cliff says he's not even human, that's just weird. Entry 4 : I forgot to talk about the actual Hardlight! Silly me, don't know what I'd do without Cliff. It's been a tedious process but I think I actually got down the Hardlight process! It's a careful combination of magical and life energies to create a self-sustaining magical substance. Doesn't do very good with sharp things, I beat some with a hammer though and it was okay. I even made some flooring with it! It's also really squishy, magically. Solid normally, but I can reshape it as I please! Think of the art! Entry 5 : One time at CUSA I snuck a trip to Kal'Kan. Wasn't really supposed to be there but it bred my interest in flower magic! I know they're tree mages, but I never really liked trees. Too big and wooden. Sometimes sappy. Real intimidating. I like flowers much, much more! Been covering the island with flowers. I also like to use the flowers to create my Hardlight life energy. Kind've sad but I can make new flowers! Or grow them. Cliff says you can't make flowers you grow them. I need to test this theory further. Entry 6 : God I love Honey Nut Tea. I'm not really a brewer, though. I make lots of disgusting mixes, so many wasted bottles when I throw them out... Hailey told me I have to stop throwing things out the window. Maybe I'll make Hardlight bottles, that'll surely work! Yes, yes indeed! For now, though, I've made a few good pots of Honey Nut. Entry 7 : Got to thinking about trees again. Cliff was talking about them. I thought, 'well maybe it couldn't hurt', so I took one of the stumps and started playing with it. I burnt it. Which is weird because I wasn't even playing with fire magic. I sent out an order for another stump. Maybe some saplings. Maybe I should have it canceled... trees are bad business. Entry 8 : I went to try to catch the delivery, I got a really bad vibe about the order. People told me it was too late to stop it. Cliff started yelling at them to stop it anyway, and they started yelling back and I was just caught in the middle. Things got violent before Hailey came in and broke it up. She says I should stay in my tower from now on. Entry 9 : The stuff arrived yesterday. I left it on one of the floors and threw some magic mumbo-jumbo at it. It grew. A lot. The entire floor is all.. green now. And scratchy. Note to self: Order some shears. Entry 10 : So I was playing with flowers earlier. Hobby of mine. Was fiddling with a tulip when all of the sudden, it turned red! My god! I think I might be Dravii. Is this what it feels like? Needs further testing. Entry 11 : I don't think I'm Dravii. In fact I think I may have offended the Dravii. I'm scared. I tried replicating the red tulip effect but I just made one of every other color instead! I think I even turned one into something else entirely. They can't possibly be happy with a meddler! Entry 12 : Been a few days since I wrote. I've been tirelessly working on an appeasement to the almighty Dravii smighters. A giant statue of a red tulip, right on my back doorstep! That should make them happy. I'm sorry I meddled, mighty smiters. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. Entry 13 : Hailey came by earlier, she seemed hopeful. With her was a girl I'd never met. Said her name was Megan. She's going to be my new apprentice, she said! Three of us toured around for a while, Hailey seemed happy. She's usually rather sad. Entry 14 : First day with the apprentice was fun! It was short, though... Megan went out to admire the statue, she started asking about Hardlight. She also questioned why a red tulip. Cliff started screaming about blasphemy and told me to get rid of her, lest the smiters get angry with us again. Not entirely sure what happened after that but I remember her falling off the ledge towards the lake. She swam back up though, so I think it's been a good day. Entry 15 : Hailey came by today. She said Megan isn't coming back. She also said I can't have apprentices anymore. Cliff started yelling at her but she just turned and left. I kind've liked having Megan around, she brought some fresh air to the place. Entry 16 : I found another sapling. I'll give it one last shot, let's see what these Kal'Kan mages are so obsessed with. Entry 17 : Shit. Entry 18 : I replaced all the windows today with Hardlight. Looks really pretty! Cliff criticized my work, said I needed to master getting down a solid color. Not my fault it streaks! May need a better tower of light. Oh well, I think it looks nice. Entry 19 : I have a pet! I was playing with teleportation today, I had some Ender Pearls delivered. When all of the sudden... a little bug popped out! I think it wanted to eat me, but I boxed it in a hardlight contraption I was working on. He spins around a lot. Like, really fast. I'm calling him Ted. Cliff says that's a stupid name. I like Ted, though. Entry 20 : Cliff keeps telling me to talk about the accident. I don't even know what he's talking about. I asked Hailey about it when she came over, and she avoided the question. I'll pester Cliff for the details later. Entry 21 : I remember now! Back at CUSA, I was experimenting with my Hardlight theory. Really early, I thought it was more developed. Tried using a carpet spell made of Hardlight. Didn't work. Fell face first off a cliff. Well more like the roof of the college. And I don't think my face actually hit first. It's all a blur anyway. That's when I learned, though, that Hardlight does not levitate very well! Entry 22 : Still can't get that tree that broke through my wall fixed. I did talk about that right? I think I may've said naughtier things. Had a construction man come up, he said cutting it down would probably break the roof below. Hmph. Stupid trees. Flowers much safer, much much safer. Entry 23 : I introduced Hailey to Ted today. She looked concerned. I let him out to play, they played tag for a little bit! She made me put him back, though. I think she's jealous. Entry 24 : Hailey came over again today, with some doctor-looking fellow. Said he was from Norokar something or other. We talked for a while, he asked about Cliff. Nobody ever likes talking to Cliff, usually because he yells at them. He just glared. After they left Cliff just looked angry for a while. Nice Doctor, though. A friend of Hailey is a friend of mine! Not Cliff, though. He needs to work on his people skills. Entry 25 : I made the BEST Honey Nut Tea, ever, today. It gave me this crazy idea, I should try to magically imbue the tea! I could create.. Teatians! Wait I think that's close to something else. Poteas? Magiceas? ...I think this needs more research. Entry 26 : The tea blew up on me. All I wanted to do was enchant it with some simple healing magic and it blew up on me. Fire may have been involved but that's besides the point. Note to self: Fire burns off eyebrows. Also pants. May need to order some new pants. Entry 27 : I'm suing. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:In Character Category:Literature